1. Field
This application relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to access control techniques.
2. Introduction
A wireless communication network may be deployed over a defined geographical area to provide various types of services (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to users within that geographical area. In a typical implementation, access points (e.g., corresponding to different cells) are distributed throughout a network to provide wireless connectivity for access terminals (e.g., cell phones) that are operating within the geographical area served by the network.
As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance. To supplement conventional network access points (e.g., macro access points), small-coverage access points may be deployed (e.g., installed in a user's home) to provide more robust indoor wireless coverage or other coverage to mobile units. Such small-coverage access points may be referred to as, for example, Home NodeBs (HNBs), Home eNodeBs (HeNBs), femto access points, femto cells, or access point base stations. Typically, such small-coverage base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a DSL router or a cable modem.
In some implementations, a small-coverage access point may be configured to have restricted access (e.g., comprise closed subscriber group (CSG) cells). For example, access to the access point may be limited to those access terminals that have been designated by the owner or user of the access point. Accordingly, when an access terminal enters the coverage of such an access point, a mechanism must be provided for controlling access to that access point.